In All Seriousness Maybe
by want2bemassie111
Summary: My collection of drabbles/one-shots/whatevers. Not connected unless mentioned. Ranging from emotional to real-life humor. Most will be ridiculously short. PMs or reviews with ideas are wanted. Badly. M because I'm paranoid and slightly wrong in the head. Multiple pairings/characters. OC's are at a minimum, if at all. I don't own anything.
1. Disbelief

**Disbelief **

"I love you."

Three words. So desperately overanalyzed and still, we use them. We can communicate lust, desire, spontaneity, passion, anger, vulnerability, and sadness through them.

Tossed into the ears of another as life slips away.

Said in passing as one walks out the door.

Blurted with a young blush in the early years of life.

Screamed while clutching a hand connected to the door of a taxi.

And simply said when there is nothing left to say.

We use those three words to say something that can simply not be said. And because of this, they no longer hold meaning. Because of our apathy of another's feelings, these words have become far more common than they were ever meant to be.

So when Layla walked out the door, suitcase in hand, Will yelled those words.

Because there was nothing left to say.

But Layla was not a stupid woman. She knew about the others. The half frozen underwear behind the green couch cushion. The bra under his pillow that had a few guinea pig hairs attached.

She knew.

She had always known.

So what does one say when those words are put in the open?

"I don't believe you."


	2. Bounce

**Bounce**

Warren cursed the day he got the Y chromosome.

It was freshman year, and practically half of his male classmates were hiding their crotches from watching the girls run. Well, they weren't really watching the running.

They were watching the _bouncing_.

They tried in vain to hide the blush from seeing the girls' northern extremities calling out to them in time to their feet pounding against the pavement. You could nearly _smell _the raging hormones.

Warren cursed the day the sports bra was invented. He cursed the day tight, blue, gym shirts were made regulation.

Then he just cursed. Loudly.

Coach Boomer was called out of his own perverted stare from the loud four letter word called out from the bleachers. It was the sound of desperation. He was surprised that it came from the usually tame pyrokinetic.

He did not, however, call out the boy on the offense. It was something that all the males in the room could agree with. It was something that just simply needed to be said.

Coach Boomer cursed the day he decided to start wearing short shorts. And white shorts, no less.


	3. Heat Wave

**Heat Wave- dedicated to **lalunafour** who sent a PM full of ideas. I'll do my best to not suck.**

Motherfuck.

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Warren? It's Layla and Magenta. It's like a hundred degrees outside. Are you okay?"

Her sweet voice was cut off. "Fuck Warren. Open the damn door."

I stumbled to my door and half-melted my door-knob. I opened to door an inch and collapsed back, falling onto my floor, streams of fire running up and down my body.

"Oh my Goddess. Warren! Are you okay? Your hair!" I lifted a hand and ran it over my short locks. "Oh crap." Both girls spun away from me. "You're naked. Put on some clothes will you?"

"Sorry hippie. I just couldn't handle it. Any clothes I put on are either burnt off or they melt onto my skin. I would rather be naked than be in agony. Although this isn't far from it." I spread eagle on my carpet and shuddered as another stream of fire licked its way up my body.

Magenta turned around and clapped her hands. "Okay. Layla, lose your innocence, and Warren, lose your pride. You need help, and that's why we're here."

Layla turned around, her eyes on my ceiling, and started wringing her hands. "What we can do?"

I propped myself up on my elbows. "How about a cold shower and I don't know, maybe someone could call that junior who controls the weather." Layla's eyes snapped open and she reached for her purse.

Magenta turned to me. "About that cold shower."

A few minutes later, I was in two shirts, my heaviest pair of jeans, and the girls were curled around me.

"A snowstorm? She never really did get over our breakup…"

The girls just sighed and snuggled closer as I rolled my eyes. "Awesome."


	4. The Vent

**The Vent**

Oh. My. Dear. Sweet. Lord.

Why did Zach have to move and lead? Why was I behind Zach? Why was Layla in front of Zach?

Her ass. Jesus…

_Keep your head down, Warren. Watch your hands. Do not look up at Layla's butt, don't do it, don't…_

_Damn it Warren! Why don't you listen to your mind?_

I can feel the rush of blood. Shit, how much further down this stupid vent? I don't think I can handle this much longer. She was so innocent. How much longer till I grab her and take her into one of those split off vents. Run my hands up under her dress…

_No, no, no. We did this to get her together _with_ Will. Control yourself!_

Riiiip, thunk.

We're going to get out of here! Thank God! I can see the light!

"Took you long enough, Will. It was so hot in there."


	5. Red

He could feel the heat, exploding out from his soul. Through every organ in his body, his skin, his sweat, his morale. He could feel it eating away at him, like a nasty demon begging for release. He could feel the strength, the clench in his gut of anticipation. He felt the fire licking its way through every orifice, and he liked it.

He liked the feeling of holding an element.

Her still had the control to learn.

All alone he turned into a flaming statue. A stone of tanned muscle and dark hair and red.

So much red. Clouding his gaze. Clouding his judgment. The redness of the fire coursing in his veins instead of blood. The red of his heart as it pumped the hot sweet lie into him.

The lie.

He was not a good man. He was the devil incarnate. No matter how he convinced others, no matter how he convinced his mother, he was a rotted shell with empty humanity. He couldn't breathe. Each breath brought him joy and others agony. Each inhale was filled with the bitterness of innocent blood, each exhale laced with the fire in his lungs.

Fire.

Everything was on fire. His shell cried as earth was set ablaze. He tried to remember her name. Layla.

His shell wept as air choked on smoke. He remembered something about Will.

The dim glow no match for the devil's injustice. Zach.

Animals scurried from the evil, but then finally succumbed. Magenta.

All the liquids tried to put out the flame, but they were boiled til nothing remained. Ethan.

His own parent, the one that secretly loathed him, he was sure. She did not scream. She did not cry. She accepted her fate with a maniacal smile. He turned away in disgust.

When there was only one left, the match, it would seem, he too was knocked from his own seemingly superior pedestal. No one would bow at his feet, because no one was left.

He was no longer frozen, as the oceans dried up. As the Earth flamed into a fireball that surpassed the sun itself.

And yet he still had to master control.

His body was empty as the demon within sprung forth and demolished him. There was nothing.

The demon returned and his eyes flashed red.


	6. Cut

**Cut**

Layla grabbed her book, set a blank stare on her face, and turned her back to the screams of her sister. She walked with military precision up to her room, void of emotion. She slammed the door behind her and threw the book across the room under her desk.

Her mouth was a hard line as she grabbed the serrated steak knife from her underwear drawer.

She turned off the lights and closed the window, laying on her bed with her back against the headboard. She pulled up the hem of her shorts and noticed the puffy pink lines on the tops of her thighs.

She never cut to draw blood.

She just ran the blade over the same spot, over and over, like a saw. She liked to feel the sting and the deep burn later. She liked to watch the skin become angry and pebbled. She liked to tuck the knife away, sleep, and wake up the next morning and see the lines.

She never wanted to kill herself, she knew that well enough.

But even the best of us need to be reminded of our reason to live sometimes.


	7. Cut Deeper

**Cut Deeper: (A sequel to Cut)**

Layla sat in the booth. She looked around, and whispered her first curse word ever into the dim light. She turned her head and hoped for the tanned boy she knew all so well to not see her.

She forgot he worked here.

But then again, last time she had a problem, he helped her out. He was dark, mysterious, brooding. He would get her. But maybe it was more of an act than she thought, and he was innocent on the inside.

Crap. Too late.

He walked up to the booth.

"Hippie. Where's Stronghold? Don't you guys usually do the date thing here?" She looked up at him.

"Sit for a sec. No, here, next to me." Warren's eyebrows crinkled, but he slid in next to the unusually down girl.

"What's wrong hippie?"

She looked up at him, and her eyes were dark and muddy brown. "Warren. I did a bad thing."

He had the nerve to chuckle slightly. "You? Do something bad? You couldn't hurt anybody."

Her eyes flashed, and his smile disappeared, replaced by a concerned frown. "Layla? What's wrong?"

Her eyes were sorrowful but scarily dry. "Turn and cover for me." He did as he was told with a wary expression that quickly turned to horror as she pulled up her skirt to the tops of her thighs, revealing the angry gashes. He focused in on the worst one; a long cut that was scabbed over from her accidentally going over it too many times and drawing blood.

"Christ Lay. Who did this to you?" He looked in her eyes and saw hopelessness and shame. "No, no way, no. There is no way you could have done this to yourself." She ducked her head. "Why Layla? You are the happiest person I know. Probably just a little too cheerful even. Why would you do this?"

She looked into his eyes and melted under the heat of his liquid onyx gaze. "Help me."

He gathered her in his lap, and started stroking her hair. They were both surprised by the unprecedented gesture, but Layla quickly forgot about that as the tears fell hot and fast. "Will won't be coming for me anytime soon. He dumped me. That coupled with my family, I just-"

Warren held her tight as she cried, and Mrs. Wu let him console the near-hysterical girl.

When he spoke, his voice was filled with determination and comfort. "I'll help you Layla. I'll help you in any way I know how."


	8. Evidence

**Evidence**

**If you don't know what smut is, please kindly skip this drabble.**

Shit.

Zach pissed off Warren. Again.

Warren left in a huff. Again.

And Warren left his weird man-purse. Again.

"Layls, Zach, I'm gonna go run Warren his bag back." They nodded and Will and Ethan waved me off in a I-hope-he-just-takes-it-instead-of-killing-you sort of way.

I shoved one of my purple streaks over my shoulder, and placed the strap of the leather bag on the cleared space.

This thing weighs a ton.

I pushed through the cafeteria crowd, using the bag's momentum to keep me moving, and followed the brooding blur down the hallway. He turned into the little enclosed courtyard thing, and sat on a wall. I hid behind a bush, and for the pure fun of it, I waited to see how long it would take him to realize his man-purse was gone.

He had been sitting down for maybe thirty seconds when he looked next to him and flamed up.

I skipped around the hedge and sat a few feet away on the wall, rifling through the bag.

"Wow Warren, interesting collection. Books of poetry, classics, a cheesy romance you stole from Layla last Tuesday, more classics… Well what's this?"

He looked over at me and panic crossed his face. "Magenta, give it back." When I made no move to do what he asked, he lunged for me. I threw the bag in the air and made a run for it, holding the key piece of evidence in my hand.

I was running back to the cafeteria, and Warren was right on my heels. He aimed a fireball at me, but I jumped and ran through the cafeteria doors. I was breathing heavily, so all I did was shove the book between Layla and Will.

Warren stalked in after me. "What book did you take?" His hands were still on fire, and I started laughing hysterically.

Will and Layla's eyebrows were high on their heads as they read the title and blushed. Zach grabbed the book and showed it to Ethan. The former started laughing and the latter melted slightly, turning pink.

I half-way regained my composure, and blurted out the first words in my head.

"Warren, what on earth would convince you to bring smut to school?"

Warren turned Fifty Shades of Red.

**X**

**X **

**If you know the book I am referring to, GOOD JOB! You get a gold star!**


	9. Maybe

**Maybe**

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe?_

Ethan was driving in his crappy hand-me-down car when he heard the lyrics. He flushed red and rolled up the windows, looking to see if anyone was nearby.

Then he busted out in song.

_And all the other boys , try to chase me,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe._

His soprano melded with the singer's, Carly Rae Jepsen, he thought.

God, he loved this song.

"Wow Popsicle."

Ethan stopped on a dime and noticed Will and Zach in the backseat looking absolutely horrified. Warren was just smirking.

He slid further down in his seat.

This was _not _his day.

Then Warren did something that probably scarred the other three boys forever. He had a much deeper voice.

_Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

This _had_ to be a dream.

This theory was proven even more possible as all four boys harmonized.

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe?_

This had to be the weirdest Boys' Night Out ever.

Then Warren had to go and state the obvious.

"This never, ever leaves this car. Are we at an understanding?" The boys nodded frantically at his tone of voice and Ethan slid down even further.

This was most definitely a dream.


	10. Spring Break

**Spring Break**

I woke up with the hangover from hell. I practically sprinted to the bathroom and puked up everything in my stomach.

Then I did that again.

And again.

I leaned my chest against the white porcelain and felt a pain in my chest. Wait, not _in_ my chest, _on_ my chest. I crinkled my eyes and ran a hand through my hair, finger catching on a tangle in the red streak, trying to remember last night. It was the first night of spring break, and the gang and I went downtown.

I remember going to a club, drinking, dancing, and then… nothing.

Just, blank.

I realized that I probably smelled like shit, so I quickly brushed my teeth and ran back to my room to grab my towel. I hit my side on the doorframe and felt the pain again.

It was stinging.

I closed my door, and stood in front of my mirror, pulling off my shirt. I kept my eyes closed, and prayed that the tattoo wasn't too bad.

Gripping the frame, I snapped both of my eyes open, wanting to face the problem with honesty, like ripping off a band-aid.

And promptly felt like hurling again.

All I could do was stare in shock at my reflection in shock. I just stood there, close to fainting, with my mouth gaping like a fish.

It wasn't a tattoo.

No. I was just in shock because… because…

There was a small, simple ring of silver pierced through each of my nipples.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Happened.


	11. Spring Break Part Two

**Spring Break- Part Two**

We didn't contact each other for the rest of the break. Well, let me rephrase.

_I_ didn't contact anyone for the rest of the break. I just, oh, I made a terrible decision.

I decided to keep them.

I did extensive research. I bought crap to clean them with. Most people's usually take six to ten weeks to heal. Mine took about eight days. The first few were agonizing. The next after that were just a little uncomfortable. The last two days before we went back to school, I was so happy with them, my mom asked me if I was smoking weed.

The first day back, I wore a clean tee shirt and my leather jacket. I waited at the bus stop. I took the bus to school and I waited for them.

They were all on the same bus, and they all looked extremely uncomfortable standing within close proximity to each other.

Will pulled them all aside, said a few words, and then started to lead the group in my direction.

Great.

We were going to have another one of his "conferences". I swept my gaze over their sheepish expressions, and did what I did best.

I broke out the blatant honesty.

"No, I don't remember what happened. I was drunk, and then it's just a total blank. It went from the club, to me waking up with a huge hangover." I noticed Layla looking especially embarrassed and addressed the situation that she had probably not been drunk enough for.

"And by the way, I kept them."

Simultaneously, their jaws dropped and their eyes zeroed in on my chest. Layla and Magenta blushed. Zach and Ethan cringed. Will looked like he was about to explode from shock.

Hell yeah.

Warren Peace has his nipples pierced.

My hotness factor went up by about twenty points. Layla was still blushing.

Make that thirty points.


	12. Help

**Help**

**I just… don't know. I've been feeling a little uninspired. Bear with me. **

"I need your help."

"What do you want sidekick?"

"I told you. I need your help."

"You're Stronghold's friend, aren't you? I've seen you around. You wear way too much green."

"My fashion choices are none of your concern."

"Whatever. What do you need help with?"

"Will is going to Homecoming with Gwen."

"Yeah. So?"

"I like him."

"Well sucks for you. Why do you need my help?"

"I want to make him jealous."

"So… pretend I'm a four year old and write it out for me."

"I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend and go to Homecoming with me."

"That's hilarious. No. Hell no."

"Please?"

"No. Why would I willingly help a sidekick freshman?"

"Out of the kindness of your heart? Don't you want to see him squirm?"

"Course I do. Still no."

"…I have money."

"How much money?"

"Fifty per day, hundred for Homecoming."

"Make it a hundred and fifty for Homecoming, and you have a deal."

"Thanks Lash."

"Whatever. Now scram. I'll see you tomorrow, babe."

"…My name is Layla."

"I like babe better. Makes you blush."

"Jerk."

"Better believe it."

**X**

**X**

**Review. Please?**


	13. Truth or Dare: Prequel

**Truth or Dare: Prequel**

Oh.

My.

God.

Layla's parents grow weed. _And she helped them._

"It's all natural!" Sure. Whatever.

So I guess I should have seen it coming when I was roped into another one of the group's movie night/ sleepovers.

Ethan and Zach picked me up, then we got Magenta and headed over to Layla's house. Will lived next door, so we knew he was probably already there.

It was an unspoken rule of the weekly gatherings that we went to a parentless house. So that usually meant Layla's or Will's. It was just to avoid an unnecessary and awkward round of questioning, seeing as two girls and four boys would all be sleeping under the same roof.

Usually in the same room.

Usually within a foot of each other.

And _usually___things were pretty mellow. Order a pizza. Watch crappy horror movies. Crash at two in the morning.

_This time_ things got a little weird.

So, we all ended up at Layla's house, said hello and that shit, threw our stuff into the corner of the living room, took off our jackets and shoes, found a comfortable spot, normal.

Then Layla brought out a joint and a Zippo.

It got really weird from then on.

Layla took a few hits, then I did, figuring I was probably already high. Zach, wanting to be equal to my apparent "superior level of coolness," took a hit. Then Magenta, then we coaxed Ethan into the "educational experience".

Will was huddled in a corner, the two parts of his mind fighting with each other. He didn't know whether to be a good person, or finally rebel against his parents.

He finally just got so stressed out that he grabbed the joint to settle his nerves.

I was still pretty _there_, seeing as I'd been to a few more parties than these guys, but someone, (_cough, cough,_ _Zach_) got a wicked case of the munchies and ordered in four totally loaded pizzas, and one veggie one for Layla.

We were smoking, I was the least out of it, so I paid the dude, and we all settled down on the floor to eat.

Then Magenta said those words. Those words that are equally wanted and dreaded at every coed party known to man.

"We should play truth or dare."


	14. Truth or Dare: Round One

**Truth or Dare: Round One**

I started to open my mouth with a round of "Hell no!", but before I got in a word, Layla just nodded frantically.

We were all doomed.

I was _not_ high enough to play truth or dare.

But everyone else apparently was.

"Okay, who goes first?"

Magenta threw up her hand. "I'll go. Hit me with the best you've got Mother Nature."

"Hm… Okay, truth or dare?"

Magenta finally registered the scary glint in Layla's eye and freaked out. "Uh, truth."

"Wrong answer. Who in this room would you be most afraid to give a lap dance to?"

Oh shit. No Magenta, don't do it, don't-

"Warren." Well fuck me.

The purple haired girl scanned all of our faces, and landed on Ethan's. "Okay Ethan. Truth or dare."

The poor guy looked like he was about to have a heart attack, even through the effects of the weed.

"Truth! I choose truth!"

Pansy…

"Okay, I'll go easy on you. Are you still a virgin?"

Ethan melted slightly and turned red. "…No."

Zach started laughing insanely, and I looked at our liquid-y friend with an odd sort of pride and astonishment.

He turned even more red. "Okay, Zach, truth or dare?"

This is not going well.

"Dare. Of course"

Some emotion came over Ethan's face and he narrowed his eyes. He held out his hand. "Give me your pants."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Zach. Give. Me. Your. Pants."

Zach stood up, and in the fastest quick-change I had ever seen, his pants were off and flying at Ethan's head.

He wasn't quick enough though, to spare us all the horrifying sight of his neon yellow and green striped boxers. I think I gagged a little.

Will was trying so hard to not crack up, and Zach blushed an angry red and glared at him. "Okay Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who's a better kisser? Gwen or Layla?"

We all stopped laughing immediately and sent shocked glances to our glowing friend. He had just crossed the unofficial line in the sand.

Will looked down and muttered. "Gwen…"

We all looked at Layla, who stopped mid-chew, and was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. They had broken up a few days after the Homecoming thing, and went right back to being best friends. Still, that had to hurt.

She swallowed slowly and set down her plate. "Oookaaayyy…"

Will looked up, and eager to move the attention away from him, he turned to me. "Warren, truth or dare?"

And before my goddamned brain could catch up, "Dare."

Will smirked and my heart sped up. "Run around the block." I shrugged and started to get up, going for my jacket. He held up his hand and stopped me, his smirk deepening.

"Naked."


	15. Truth or Dare: Warren's Run

**Truth or Dare: Warren's Run**

Did I mention that it was November?

I glared at my best friend and slowly stared to take off my shirt, scowling.

Zach and Ethan at least had the decency to look away, but Will was watching me with smug pride.

The girls…

They just couldn't take their eyes off me.

I thanked whatever higher power there was that I decided to start working out a few years ago.

After my shirt came off, then my shoes, socks, gloves, and jeans. I was standing in Layla's foyer, in my underwear, and I eased the door open. Everyone crowded behind me, and I quickly stripped off my boxers and made a break for it.

Then I heard this.

"Hey! There's some naked guy running down the street!"

It was Will's voice.

He is going to die.

Soon.

I rounded the corner, and thanked the nameless higher power again that it was around eleven and pretty dark outside.

That didn't mean it was totally barren though.

I rounded the next corner and noticed three girls walking a dog.

It took every ounce of arrogant courage I had shoved up my ass to keep running, winking at the girls as I passed.

Their jaws dropped and I could feel their eyes carving lines past my back and settling onto my ass.

I was thankful when I came upon the next corner.

The thankfulness ended when I saw an old lady peeking between her curtains.

I hoped she wouldn't have a heart attack. I rounded the last corner and saw the lights of Layla's house in view.

It was pretty cold, so I wasn't surprised that no one was on the doorstep when I sprinted up the driveway.

I _was_ surprised, however, to find her front door locked. I figured, hey, what the hell have I got to lose?

"Layla! You are a bitch, you know that? Open the goddamned door!" I pounded on the wood with my fist, leaving a small dent.

I heard her soft giggle followed by the loud guffaw that was Zach and Will. I leaned very closely to the door.

"Layla, if you do not open this door in the next second, so help me god, I will set your house on fire."

The door opened and I stumbled into the entryway, slamming the door shut behind me.

I spun around to look for my clothes, when I was assaulted by the clicks and flashes of five different cameras going off.

Someone.

Is.

Going.

To.

Die.


	16. Truth or Dare: Revenge

**Truth or Dare: Revenge**

I saw my boxers on the floor and pulled them on.

Once I was semi-decent, I sat against the wall and pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes, forcing the blinding white after-image away. I hate those kids.

I pulled my hands away and blinked a few times. My jeans were right in front of me, so I quick changed into them.

The rest of the group was barricading themselves in the den, so I took this time to gather the rest of my clothes.

Jeans and boxers, on. Gloves, socks, shoes… Oh no she didn't.

"Layla! Where is my shirt?" I was pounding on the door, and I heard her laugh on the other side. The door opened slowly, and she looked like she was trying desperately to not collapse into a fit of giggles.

"You are going to spend the rest of the game without it."

I looked deeply at her eyes. The pupils were dilated and they were a little bloodshot. She was _so _high.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past her, taking my seat on the floor.

"Hey hippie, truth or dare?"

She walked in and stumbled into her spot.

"Dare." Her eyes widened at her outburst, and she covered her mouth with both hands, slowly shaking her head.

I smiled evilly. "Give me your shirt, hippie. An eye for an eye."

She blushed furiously and pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it in front of me. "Bra too."

She looked at me and her eyebrows joined the rest of her hair. "What?"

"I'm bare-chested, now you will be too." She blushed even harder, the pink spreading down to her neck, and pulled her knees to her chest. She unhooked her bra with one hand and sent it sailing furiously at my head.

I caught it with one hand and gave it a once over.

"32B. Not bad." She blushed a deeper shade of red and placed her forehead on her knees.

"Whatever. Zach, truth or dare?" It was another unspoken rule that you had to ask everybody once before you could repeat people.

He glanced down at his bare legs. "I'm gonna go with truth."

"Okay, if you were locked in a room with either me or Magenta for a week, and we had just taken a drug that makes us super horny, who would you want to be with?"

A relieved look crossed Zach's face. "Oh that's easy, Magenta." The purple-obsessed girl just rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Hey Magenta, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She rolled her eyes again.

"Give me a lap dance."

Her shocked and stunned expression caused the rest of the group to fall into hysterics.

He sat down in a chair Will grabbed from the dining room, and Magenta pulled out her ponytail scowling. Layla shuffled through her parents' CD collection and grabbed a good one, popping it in.

Magenta hovered over Zach and glared down at him before replacing her features with a sexy smirk.

"You better like this."

Layla pressed play.

**X**

**X**

**So… What do ya think? Thoughts? Ideas? Good? Bad? Yes? No? Leave a review, and I'll love you!**


	17. Messages

**I am still continuing the Truth or Dare stuff, but this just came to me. Mention of smut, so, be warned.**

**X**

**Messages**

I heard my phone sound twice. The first one sounded like wind chimes. The second one sounded like an awesome electric guitar riff. I had two texts.

_It kills me. It kills me how you've changed. It kills me that we don't talk anymore. You were the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want the Layla I used to know back. She was a great girl, and I think that I even loved her at one point. Please, just, come back to me. I miss you._

My heart clenched and I was pulled into a montage of nights on the roof.

Of the kisses that were few and far between, even after the first two months.

The one-armed hugs.

The comments on my wardrobe.

And that was about it.

I banished the thoughts and moved to the next message, from an utterly opposite person.

_Hey babe. You don't even know how amazing it was to have you be the first thing I saw in the morning. What happened last night, we need to do that again. Soon._

My heart clenched again, but in a completely different manor. It was accompanied by an ache right between my hips. I closed my eyes and remembered.

The silent screams.

The creaking bed.

The flames dancing across our joined bodies.

The dead wood of his head board sprouting leaves.

Hell, how he _grabbed_ onto his head board.

The eyes shut tight.

The red lines from my fingernails on his back.

Feeling his fingers, his tongue, his hands all over.

The feeling of being ripped from the inside out, but with a pleasure so intense.

The stars I saw for five minutes straight.

The sounds of our labored breathing.

Searching for clothes in the darkness.

Giving up and curling against his body.

Feeling his self-satisfied smirk in the pitch black.

Waking up to his arms around me and my face against his chest.

Him telling me to pretend to be asleep as his mother walked in.

The quick glances at my hair, then my bare back, covered by his hands.

The door slamming shut and his rumbles of laughter vibrating my body.

His kisses in the early morning sun.

His eyes appreciating my bare chest as I stretched in his bed.

Pulling on my clothes and giving him another quick kiss as I climbed out his window.

I opened my eyes and stared at the text. I deleted the first and dialed the second's number. He picked up in one ring.

"Hey hippie."

"Hi hothead. You know how you've never seen _my_ room?"


	18. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

**I have no class, I have no limits. Warning- a grossly inappropriate and dirty mind is required to proceed. Just warning you. Mostly WarrenXLayla.**

**This came along when my friend told me to check out this Random Word Generator. I used the words as inspiration, and here we are.**

**Read at your own risk. For **lalunafour**, who has an outrageously dirty mind. I love it.**

**X**

_Touching_

"Warren? Must you feel the need to touch me inappropriately the second we are alone?"

_Fast_

I wonder if Speed can move his fingers as fast as his feet…

_First_

He couldn't resist the power of the truth serum. Frankly, none of them could. And now, they were spilling their darkest secrets to each other in Layla's basement.

"What happened the first time y-you… I'm n-not sure how to put this… were flying solo?"

Warren responded before he could clap his hand over his mouth. "I set the sheets on fire. My mom was so pissed."

Will set his mouth in a grim line. "Broke a piece off the side of my bed."

The boys both shuddered and looked expectantly at the only girl in their group.

She shrugged, and in her mind, she played it off casually, but the serum was too strong. "It was October, and every plant on our property turned green. Then, all of our trees promptly grew five feet and sprouted peaches." She frowned.

Will's eyebrows shot up. "I remember that. My dad had mowed your lawn the day before, and when I woke up, it looked like a jungle. I always wondered what happened…"

He made eye contact with his best friend and they both blushed. Warren rolled his eyes and willed himself to not conjure up a mental picture.

Then again…

_Maple_

Warren mumbled a curse word as he hopped onto the kitchen island and was pushed down by Layla's hand. She straddled her boxer-clad boyfriend, and poured the sticky sweet liquid on his chest.

His eyes rolled back as her tongue grazed across his muscles.

That's what he gets when he tries to make breakfast.

Not that he's complaining.

_Coincidence_

Zach worked at the only ice cream shop in Maxville. He came in early to help out the new trainee.

"Warren? You work here too?"

_Perfection_

"W-Warren? Am I doing this right?"

"Ung….Oh, _oh_, Layla, you are doing this absolutely right. Wha- OH! …Oh, oh, ah, LAYLA! Oh my fucking Jesus Christ!"

"What's wrong?"

"Noth-Nothing! FUUUCK!"

Warren knew then. Life with Layla was going to be perfect.

_Naughty_

Warren knew Layla had a naughty streak. He knew that deep down inside her soul, there was a naughty Layla just screaming and moaning to get out.

He never thought that she would finally crack after some harmless teasing.

But after he saw the Victoria's Secret bag and the can of whipped cream on the nightstand, he really couldn't find it in himself to care.

_Gutter_

Her mind wasn't usually in the gutter. But when she found out that he was to be her lab partner, she couldn't really help herself.

Sitting next to him, for an hour a day, she lost all control.

It was little things. Like when he would take off his leather jacket and his muscles rippled underneath his tanned skin. Or the way he smelled when his tattooed arms reached across the table. Or the time he smiled when the kid in front of them was frozen to a boy-shaped iceberg.

He just wondered why the redhead next to him was so distant all the time. He just hoped she didn't mind failing Mad Science.

_Quirk_

Layla had a weird quirk. Warren became aware of it, only after he had spent the night with her.

It was a group thing; Will, Magenta, Zach and Ethan were there as well. They often had group gatherings, and this was their first sleepover. The parents were okay with it, and everyone piled into Will's living room.

It was around midnight when they all fell asleep.

Warren, being the weirdo he was, woke up at six on the dot. He hated his internal clock. He stood up from the mass of bodies and picked his way over to the vacant couch.

He was almost there when Layla moved. He looked at the girl next to his feet, and noticed her bare shoulders.

Then he noticed the pile of clothes on the floor above her head. He was sure that she had gone to sleep with a tee shirt and shorts on.

But then again, there was all that rustling…His cheeks darkened and he leapt over the bodies, making his way to the kitchen.

Layla liked to sleep naked. Who would've guessed?

_Although_, he thought, _this information may come in handy later._

He chuckled and poured himself a cup of coffee as a red haired, blanket-wrapped girl dashed by the kitchen and bolted up the stairs.

_Very handy indeed…_

_Loud_

A low moan filled the air, and Warren clapped a hand over his girlfriend's mouth.

He knew that his house was empty, and that this was her first time, but did she have to be so _loud_?

Shit.

He had gotten himself mixed up with a screamer.

**X**

**X**

**It's like four in the morning, and I have no idea where most of this came from. Well, the last one was inspired by my neighbors, but who am I to judge? As always, review!**


	19. Strip

**Strip**

Layla looked up at the stage, her eyes briefly catching Magenta's sitting next to her. They shared an evil smirk and whooped and hollered as the curtain opened for the first act.

The boys tumbled out, dancing. She hummed appreciatively at their bare chests and loose ties.

She could feel the heat in the room, caused by the swarms of women behind her, giving their own drunken noises of amusement.

Her eyes traced the lines of the well-defined chests and arms.

Oh, hallelujah. Flexing biceps.

All too soon, the men gracefully left, leaving the floor empty for the next act.

A sound like a siren went off, and a red light started flashing overhead. The curtain opened to a group of men, led by an extremely well-defined hottie. Again, they were bare-chested, but they were all wearing hats that Layla only took a moment to recognize.

She smiled and purred, but stopped abruptly to examine the leader. Her wine glass fell in time with her jaw.

Warren.

Working at a strip club.

Dressed as a _fireman_?

Magenta pinched her arm and squealed in her vodka clouded stupor. She tried to say something, but all Layla could focus on was the sharp sting from Magenta's recently manicured nail.

Oh shit.

This wasn't a dream.

She took another peek at the pyro dancing in front of her. She felt her cheeks grow hot as the crowd egged him on. He ran his hands down his body and smiled predatorily at the crowd.

She could smell the oil winking off his chest.

This was most definitely _not_ a dream.

And that's exactly how Layla liked it.

**X**

**X**

**I had a dream last night… Oh damn. It was a **_**good**_** dream. What did you think?**


	20. Hurt

**Hurt**

Warren Peace is a momma's boy. On his mom's birthday, he wears a ridiculous red knitted sweater she made him, just to see her smile. She rarely smiles. Even after all these years, she still loves her husband.

Ethan Holt received a worn copy of _What To Expect When You're Expecting_ in the mail on his twelfth birthday. He still has no idea, to this day, of why he got it. He suspects his schizophrenic grandmother in Oakville sent it. It's displayed on his bookshelf in a loving reminder.

Layla Williams has two Metallica, one Led Zeppelin, and four AC/DC albums in the back of her closet. She listens to them regularly. They belonged to her older brother, who died in a car crash when she was nine.

Magenta Patterson has an autistic younger sister named Coral. She is the only one who gets to play with Magenta in her shifted form; that's just how much Magenta loves her sister.

William Stronghold loves the taste of vodka. It takes an amazing amount of liquor to get him drunk. He is quite the hit at high school parties. Plus, he needs something to take his mind off the responsibilities of being The Commander's son.

Zachary Thorton's heart stopped when he was born. The doctors cut open his chest, and he has a scar running from the bottom of his collarbone to his belly button. They saved his life, but his mother didn't make it.

Jason "Lash" McLaughlin visits his father every day in the terminal ward of the hospital. Being a mere civilian, he was permanently damaged in the fight that waged between The Commander and Baron Battle, leaving him in a vegetative state for the rest of his life.

Scott "Speed" Mendelson's parents divorced when he was fourteen. His mother showed no interest in keeping him, and he was regularly beat by his father until the day he got his powers. That was the day he ran away and started living with Lash and his mom.

All of us are hurt.

And sometimes, we just can't see it.

But that doesn't mean it isn't there.

**In loving memory of my Uncle Ben, who would've been thirty-seven today, if brain cancer hadn't taken his life. His son was only six when his father died; his daughter was only two.**

**Love you, Boo. Always have, always will.**


	21. Loudly and Suddenly

**Loudly and Suddenly**

Fighting with Will.

Loudly.

Slamming the door.

Loudly.

Screaming with rage.

Loudly.

Finding a friend.

Loudly.

Lashing out.

Loudly.

And suddenly the rage turns to tears and tears into sniffles and sniffles into awkward hugs and hugs into holds.

And suddenly holding turns to kisses.

Loudly.

And Layla loving Warren.

Loudly.

But Warren loving Layla.

Suddenly.

**X**

**X**

**Yes, I am alive, just extremely busy. I'm trying to work on a chapter for ADKoH, but it keeps coming out wrong. I'll try to keep you posted. Check me out on FictionPress under Morgiana111. ;) Kisses! And always, REVIEW! **


End file.
